Lemken Heliodor Gigant (Farming Simulator 15)
The Lemken Heliodor Gigant 10/1200 is the largest and most-expensive Cultivator available in Farming Simulator 15. Despite being the largest, it is significantly lighter and slightly faster than the next cheaper Cultivator, making the Gigant superior to all other Cultivators, in almost all situations. Overview The Helidor Gigant is the largest Cultivator. It is also the most expensive, but not nearly the heaviest. On fields with plenty of maneuvering area, it is superior to all other Cultivators in the base game. The Helidor Gigant is designed very differently from all other cultivators. It is composed of a long metal shaft, with two other long metal shafts protruding to either side. These shafts support an array of metal wheels, as well as a pair of long metal reels at the back. The entire device rests on a pair of wheels. The Gigant can fold into an easy-to-transport configuration. When this device is unfolded, lowered, and towed across a field, it will churn and smooth the soil it passes over, leaving it suitable for seeding. The Helidor Gigant has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front, which can be attached to any tractor in the game, as well as the Lizard PiQup and even most Harvesters. It can even be operated by any of these vehicles, as long as the vehicle is strong enough to pull the device (see below). When attached this way and lowered, the Helidor Gigant will cultivate any soil it passes over. It will destroy crops as it passes, no matter what growth stage they are in. It does not remove any fertilizer that may still be in the ground. The cultivated ground may then be seeded with any crop. The Helidor Gigant does not need any power to operate, even though the shop claims that it requires 221 kW / 300 hp. Since it does not actually require power input, it can be operated even when towed by a Harvester. However, these numbers can be seen as a suggested power rating for its towing vehicle, because the Helidor Gigant is a very heavy tool. It is simply too heavy to be operated by anything smaller than a large/mid-range tractor, once its blades dig into the ground. Unless the tractor is very heavy itself, you may need to mount a weight on the front of the tractor to prevent it from slipping. While working, the Helidor Gigant enforces a speed limit of 22 km/h, making the fastest Cultivator in the game (alongside the Vaderstad Carrier 820). The Helidor Gigant is the widest of all Cultivators when unfolded, having a work area of 12.0 meters. Coupled with its high working speed, this allows it to cultivate an entire field very quickly and efficiently. Furthermore, as long as the field has plenty of Header space around it for turning, a Hired Worker should have no problem cultivating the entire field without missing any spot. However, the width of the Gigant does make it very problematic to maneuver in proximity to trees, rocks, buildings, and other obstacles. If necessary, consider folding the device before making your turn at the end of a field. Hired Workers do not do this, and may get the machine caught on some scenery item. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Cultivators Category:Farming Simulator 15 Lemken Category:Lemken